How Yu-Gi-Oh should have been made
by ExtremePokemon
Summary: the series of Arc v was a mess for all to see, a paradise of all characters we wanted in the show and the creators screwed up big time, don't worry people cause I have made the solution or maybe not, you decide.


**How I would have done it: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V**

How it was done

When I first heard about this show, I got interested in it right away as I wondered what kind of Summoning would be made, at first it was the Pendulum Summoning which was brand new and very complicated to me as it required two monsters to set the Pendulum scale through certain numbers between higher numbers, another new method of cards that were added are called Action cards which can help or harm the user depending on how lucky the duellist is, the Characters are another story as the voice actors at first sounded disappointing and bored but as the episodes oh we'll get to them later progressed the voices got a little bit better. The Series protagonist Yuya, a Dueltainer looking to follow his father's footsteps was treated badly by the Paradise city public as his father mysteriously disappeared before a Duel with the Sledgehammer until several years later Yuya defeated the Sledgehammer when his pendant glowed and changed his card into Pendulum cards, after that surprising victory, he went on to win the junior cup tournament only to fall into the Synchro dimension ruled by a dictator who forced Yuya to compete in the Friendship cup with Yuzu as a hostage for The Professor as it turned into the "knight in shining Armor rescues the princess" type series as it went into the XYZ dimension, as the traveling progresses, so did Yuya's powers as he turned into the demonic Zarc, hell bent on destroying the world by fusing with counterparts of himself from the other dimensions until Yuzu's voice turned him back to normal. That's the characters for ya, now onto the episodes.

It was the same old Protagonist in trouble, Underdog wins battle, evildoers lose in the end blah, blah, blah but when the kids travelled to the Synchro dimension, it got white hot for me as I saw old Yu-Gi-Oh characters return and I thought that the main characters would return, only to be disappointed as the series continued on.

You see, it's a huge missed opportunity since it was a fanfic's paradise which could've included old favourites from the past to appear only to be mislead and betrayed and I can do it better.

How I would have done it:

First of all, I'd change some of the actors Yuya's as it surprised me when I found out it was one Pokémon's actors as the main character, I'd change Michael Liscio Jr to Sarah Natochenny as Yuya Sakaki if she does her Xy voice, Yuzu's I'd leave the same actress but not use her paper fan only to physically defend herself not to hit because she's offended or to calm her hyperactive father down, I'd also change the rating's back to it's teenage content even putting in ships for this, I'd add in the old protagonists from the old series and their group, instead of Yuya winning the Friendship cup the cup goes to Yusei after Yuya is severely injured after the semis, Yuzu gets captured like in real life only to saved by the Crimson dragon, her duel runner does not get destroyed cause that's dumb as hell, the signer marks return, Atem banishes Zarc to the shadow realm, Jaden provides shelter for the heroes, we finally get that long awaited duel between Yuri and Yugo: I'll let you guys decide their strategies not the outcome, Astral uses his power to shatter Yuzu's bracelet cause it's stupid, have Declan face Kiaba, plus all the things you guys ever wanted from the Yu-Gi-Oh people but couldn't get it also have Yuya and Yuzu kiss cause it's canon like Akiza and Yusei, Yuma and Tori (Yes, they're in this too), Jaden and Alexis and Yugi and Tea.

So that'll do it, any ideas you want to add in to the series is fine by me as it may bring an old face or two back to the franchise and the old actors return, so yeah, it'll be fun.

Cool, so I hope you enjoyed this, if not, try your own way of doing and then let me know so I can have a look and compare the two, so please read, rate and review and I'll catch you guys later, Peace out.


End file.
